Outlaws Cavern
Stationed in an abandoned museum in south-side United Republic Outlaws Cavern is a safe-haven for criminals, thieves, and anyone else who are running from the law or looking for somewhere to stay. Many make their homes here and many of the cities gangs make their way here as HQ. Here they have anything you could possibly want on the black market whether it be guns or human beings. Everyone knows a guy here and everyone is willing to slit each others throat at a moments notice.If you need information this is also the place to go.It is currently run by some type of monarchy though it is unknown who is at the top. Here you are free to RP, and also be able to battle someone who lives here to attempt to move up in underground status(if you are a villain) or to try and gain xp, to take some of the baddies out (if you are a hero) or anything between. This is also a mission appliance center for Villains,Anti-Heroes,and Vigilante's. Occupants: 53,000 Battle Zone * Battle Slot 1 * Battle Slot 2 * Battle Slot 3 RP Zone A car stops around 200 feet away from the building itself, as gangbangers step out. They parks far away to lure anyone following them off their trace as they pull a young boy out of the car. One of them yanks him by his arm and puts a gun to his head."You try anything and you are dead." He says as he leads the boy to the broken down and abandoned museum. They lead him inside and smile."If anyone tries to follow us its on our turf now." And that's exactly what Travis did, followed them to their turf. Following the sounds of their voices and car, Travis found himself hidden behind the car and watching them make their way into the building. Waiting for only two of them to be walking inside, Travis ran at full and silent speed and pulled them to the side of the museum, slamming their heads against the wall and knocking them out. Tying their hands together once they were asleep, the teenager disarmed them and hid against the side of the building, watching for where they took the boy. Just for precaution, Travis hid his aura and presence, watching them from the window and making sure he couldn't be seen. The men went out very easily,not being trained for any type of thing like this before.Once inside the men carried the boy through a long entrance way of the museum,its ceiling extremely tall. Beams of wood and parts of walls had came down,debris everywhere. The made their way around it before slowly approaching what was a more secure area. The man with the kid told three men to guard the entrance as he went in through was looked like what was previously a door bur now was severely slanted and eroded so anyone not of child size had to duck to get in. He pushed the boy through first before going in himself and closing the door as far as it would go. The men at the door held their guns in ready positions. Travis knew sneaking in through the front wasn't a good idea...unless he could knock them out. Sliding in through the broken window, Travis snuck in behind the three men and waited a moment, checking his phone for the time. He stood behind the three men guarding the entrance for about 2 minutes playing the app game Circle, getting all the way to number 69 before dying. Laughing under his breath, he looked at the three guards, who still hadn't noticed him, and grabbed the two on the edge by the head. Before allowing the middle man to call for backup, Traivs kicked the man in his dragonballs, then sandwhiched that one man's head inbetween the other two to knock him out. Noticing the two dazed men still standing, Travis kicked both of them in the back of their legs and slammed them head first into the ground, lifting them up one by one to punch them in the face two times each so that they also got knocked out. One again tying them up by the side of the building with the other two, Travis took their guns and amno and dusted off his hands, walking into the building without any problem. "Five down, two to go. Wait...did I miss one?" Travis thought, making his way through the entrance way and admiring the scenery. What laid out in front of Travis was something truly remarkable even if it were made by fugitives of the law. Below him was basically what seemed like a giant refugee camp that stretches as far as the eye can see, filled with tents and makeshift buildings, even with something that seems like a dirt road. What Travis currently stood on overlooked the whole city as a balcony of sorts and beside him was a staircase. The two men with the boy had moved quickly, already the majority of the way down the staircase(which in fact has a ton of stairs) "Where the fuck is that bastard?" Travis said, talking about Zander. "It's no fun kicking these guys' asses by myself. Then again, he probably would have finished this by now. I better make sure to save that kid before they take him to a more secure location." Travis said, slowly making his way down the rail-less stairs. He easily began clearing the distance between himself and the two men, but did so as silently as possible as to not be heard by them. In about 4 minutes, Travis was barely two spins away from the men, making sure he was against the wall so they didn't notice him. When he was close enough, Travis grabbed the little boy easily from their hands and leaped from staircase to staircase, creating a large gap between the men as fast as he cleared the gap. They quickly pulled guns and shot at Travis and the boy,alarming those in the city itself. 5 men stood at the cities edge in front of Travis pulling black rapier swords from their belts. They were extensively trained to use them by the way they stood and held the weapon. 3 others came up beside those holding the swords,equipped with semi-automatics ready to blast Travis' punk ass to Indonesia. The two men from up above leap downward behind Travis."How powerful do feel now boy? I told you what would happen if you followed? You didnt listen and this is what happens. Light him up boys!" He calls out as they all fire at Travis. Holding the boy, who he had pulled out of the way of the shots, Travis looked around and saw there was little way out of this situation. "Can't go left...can't go right....can't go down....I'm gonna have no choice." When he heard the man talking to him, Travis looked back. "Not realyl powerful with the kid in my hand, but i'mma change that." Waiting for the right moment, Travis ducked close to th ground and looked up, having a clear shot the turning stairs. "Up we go kid! Trenscended Rocket!!" Cracking the ground floor below him, Travis took off an actual rocket upwards, easily clearing the stairs they just finished walking and making it to the very top. Travis ran through the large hallway and looked around, finally finding a safe spot to put the kid where he wouldn't be spotted. "Alright kid, I'll be right back. I'mma go beat up those bad men for ya. Don't move or you're gonna be spotted. If you see the guy who was with me before, tell him I went down already. If you say anyone else, try to stay hidden." He told the child calmly so that he understood. After patting the top of the childs head, Travis walked through the entrance and stood at the top of the stairs, pistol and switchblade in hand and just waiting for someone to try getting past him. As the army of agents ascended up the stairs towards Travis the sound of a small gasp could be heard behind him, which probably came from the small boy. A hand was suddenly placed On Travis' shoulder."A young man told me that you would probably be somewhere around here." A voice says as it steps forward. Ramstar stood heroically beside the young vigilante,his eyes glowing blue.He stared down at the small army below them."Friends of yours?" He asks in an extremely deep voice. He turned and looked back to see the little boy with his mouth open at the sight of a real superhero to which Ramstar smiles."Dont worry, it will be over momentarily." Travis didn't move from his spot as he felt the hand on his shoulder, barely tilting his head to see RamStar. Squinting his eyes, he looked back towards the small boy and couldn't believe the childs reaction. A irritated laugh followed by a vain palsed from Travis' head, befroe looking back at the agents. "A young man told you huh? Well tell that young man that I'mma shoot him in the kneecaps next time I see him." Travis' eyes had changed from their blue color to a purpleish style, shooting four of the approching agents in the kneecaps and watching them topple over each other. "Just like that." Travis then began walking down the stairs, already clearing house by shooting the men in their feet, knees, hands, elbows, and shoulders to weak them before they fought. Waiting for the so-called "hero" to follow, Travis seemed to grow more and more irritated that the boy he just saved was gocking over a guy in the costume, but calmed down once he realized that if he was a human and saw a superhero in real life, he'd proably be the same way too. Ramstar frowned."I hppe not, I would have to take you in for assault." Ramstar smirked,t as Travis engaged the enemy glow in his eyes in testifying as he steps onto the first step. As he did this he broke the steps off of the ground and disconnected it with balcony behind him, so that no more reinforcements could come in for the gangsters and no one could come close to the boy. As Travis assaulted the men, Ramstar broke off majoriy of the army, causing the steps to crumble beneath them and to fall to solid ground (around a 10 foot drop). There were few left and to make sure that no one would attempt to come back up he focused, floating the massive spiraling stairwell 60 feet above ground level."Now the party starts." He says with a spring i his step, zooming into battle. Travis and Ramstar Clearing house After the battle was over, Travis checked the pulses of each enforcer and gangbanger, and realized Ramstar had accidentally killed the gangbanger. "Damn it Ramstar, you killed him by accident." Standing next to the man, Travis stomped down on his chest hard, gasping sound soon heard coming from the gangbangers lungs. "Wake the fuck up! It ain't time for you to die yet." Travis then proceeded to tie up the gangbanger and three enforcers, looking back at Ramstar "Go check on the kid." RamStar looked at the gangbanger for a moment."No I didnt. He may not seem like it but he is." He says using his telekinesis to fly upwards towards the child.The child, who had come out of his hiding space to witness the battle was in awe of the abilities of his rescuers. He stared upwards at RamStar, his jaw downward."You alright?" He asked the kid to which he only nodded. He smiled as he floated the boy off the ground and brought him down along with him to Travis. The boy laughed and did spins,loops, and everything he wanted,feeling the kid deserved to have a little fun (RamStar just keeping some focus on him) as RamStar approached Travis."Ready?" He asks as he lifts the former opposing combatants off the ground, ready to do the same for Travis. Travis stood up and cracked his neck, shaking off most of the injuries he had taken from the battle. "Yeah I'm ready to go. Lets get this kid home to his family." He said, rubbing the kids head with a smile. Travis walked through the large hallway and outside, turning to where he through the city was. Even though he gave a big smile and talked big, something was clearly wrong with Travis. Not only were his eyes still black and red, but since his previous attack towards the gangbanger and Enforcers.....he's reeked of murderous intentions, especially towards Ramstar and the child. RamStar, not like others who wouldnt notice the change in Travis, obviously notices the change. He decides that they better make it to the Police Station quickly so he grabs hold of all of their molecules and propels them through the air, soaring through the air.Category:Earth RP Zone Category:Earth Category:Location Category:Solar System Category:Solar System RP Zone Category:Milky Way Category:Milky Way RP Zone Category:United States Category:United Republic